The Broken Vow
by heavilycurSed
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura became famous rock stars. Shaoran on the other hand is always leaving Sakura without specifying his reason so they are like on/off/on/off. Uuh, just read the full summary inside. Will you review it plz? ill be so glad to knw ur opinion..
1. Goodbye and Hello again

A/n: Hey, this is my first fanfic ever! I'm making a novel, actually, but for some reasons I just can't finish it so I decided to make a fanfic instead. Hope you like it. I'll be adding more chapters afterwards (just trying to have some inspiration o__0). Can you please kindly read and review this story of mine? plz??? If you don't like it, I'll be glad to hear it from you... And for those who knew who I am (specifically my friends out there), don't mind my made- up characters, will yah?  
  
Summary: OK fine... this is really a very different story from that CCS series thing. Shaoran left Sakura again and somehow, Sakura changed and became a rebel by running off with a rock band including Tomoyo. In a party, she unexpectedly saw someone whom she thought had forgotten all about her. They kinda sort things out then there's this kind of a light that brought them to a different world from what they lived in. This world concerned Shaoran leaving Sakura again and again.  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own CCS thingy. I just own the story and some of the characters that I made up. Help yourself with it.  
  
-=-=~*^-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-^*~=-=-  
  
Chapter 1: "Goodbye and Hello... again"  
  
"Hey, Sakura," said Tomoyo. Seeing her friend's frown in her face, she began to worry. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura looked straight in Tomoyo's eyes and there were tears in her eyes. "He's leaving," Sakura said, sobbing.  
  
"Who's leaving?" asked Kero-chan who just came in the room.  
  
"Shaoran!!" cried Sakura. "He's going to leave me again. Again!!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she ran and went out of the house. She put her roller blades and skated towards the park. I can't bear to lose him again. How can he do this to me again? He just come and goes. What's the matter with him?  
  
Early that morning, Shaoran called Sakura to say that he would leave Japan that coming week. He didn't mention exactly why is he returning back to Hong Kong but he indicated that the reason was important and he hoped she would understand.  
  
"But, Shaoran, I can't understand you now," said Sakura, fighting back her tears. "I thought you're going to stay here in Japan for the rest of your life but... I guess you're not..." And she hung up.  
  
Shaoran was in his own house crying as he told Sakura that he would go back to Hong Kong and might not went back to Japan again. I'll try my best to come back for you, Sakura. No matter what. I want you to know that. But how, eh? She surely wouldn't talk to him now. I can't tell her the real reason why I'm going this time. There's no way, damn it!  
  
Sakura sat on a bench and watched the sun set. Later on, she saw Shaoran standing in front of her. She forced herself to smile and he smiled back. The wind blew as he sat beside her. They didn't speak for a while but someone should start a conversation.  
  
"So, when are you leaving?" asked Sakura softly, looking up at him.  
  
"Most probably next week," answered Shaoran. Sakura didn't comment on that so he continued. "What will happen to us now, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura shrugged and gave out a sign of disgust. "You're asking me? What for? Hell!! You're the one who's going to leave and I'm the one who'll be left here alone again. So, there's no point of asking me that question." Tears began to roll down her soft cheeks. "I should ask you that question."  
  
"Well, I don't know," answered Shaoran softly. I hate myself! I just goddamn made her cry! "Hey, Sakura," he said, trying to make her stop. "Just remember that I'll never forget you, alright? And there's one more thing, I don't think I can keep in touch but I swear! I'll always be here for you. And no matter what happens, Sakura, I'll never forget you."  
  
Shaoran held up her face and gently kissed her on the cheek. Sakura cried more and hugged Shaoran tightly. I'm afraid of losing you again. I don't know what will happen to me now. I might get scared of loving somebody else because I know you're still out there. But I hope you know somehow that there's no way I can't forget you, too."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kero-chan?" called Sakura ion the middle of the night. She hadn't slept the whole night, thinking.  
  
"Sakura, can't you see I'm sleeping?" said Kero-chan, sleepily. When he saw Sakura's red eyes, he suddenly became fully awake. Shaoran left that morning but she seemed normal. She had her meals and joined the picnic her brother prepared for her just to cheer her up. But what's wrong with her now?  
  
"Hey, Kero, I got a question for you," said Sakura seriously. Kero-chan was waiting. "If I quit to be a card captor, what will happen to you?"  
  
Kero was surprised and beamed at her. "What are you talking about? Are you okay? Sakura! Are you going to quit?"  
  
"Hey, I got a question here and you're suppose to answer," reminded Sakura.  
  
Kero sighed. "Actually, Sakura, I don't know. But maybe I will because I have to guard the Clow cards again. Well... I don't know. Why are you asking, anyhow?"  
  
Sakura knew that if she quits to be a card captor, Shaoran wouldn't be able to find her again. And I think that's her intention. "Oh nothing. But, honestly, Kero, and no hard feelings, I want to quit. I'm 13 years old! I want to enjoy my teenage life. I don't want to run after clow cards anymore. And I think there's nothing left right?"  
  
Kero just shrugged. "I don't know Sakura. Well, if there are no more clow cards out there, you don't have to worry about them anymore." "Okay," Sakura said, yawning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With the one-year absence of the clow cards, Sakura quit. Yue and Kero- chan were gone. But they were replaced, anyhow. Touya and Yukito had a new friend named Kenshin. He really looked like Yukito that Touya was always confused, now which one is which. They really looked like twins. On the other hand, Sakura and Tomoyo found a cute little puppy when they were having a picnic. Sakura decided to keep and it much reminded her of Kero-it also loved sweets and always bothered Sakura about anything. They named it "Wolf" because it looked like one.  
  
Sakura was now 15 years old and still there was no sign of Shaoran. No one mentioned his name ever since. Kenshin, who was so curious about Sakura, once asked if she ever had a boyfriend. Sakura just stared at him, smiled and answered. "Yeah, I had... once..."  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I don't know," replied Sakura sadly. Touya, hearing their conservation thought of a way to change the topic. He didn't want his baby sister be sad about a guy who was always leaving her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Before she turned 16 years old, she and her friends, including Tomoyo, auditioned for an international rock band. Luckily, they passed the audition and after the release of their first album, they quickly became famous all over the world. Tomoyo and Sakura were the only girls in the band. Sakura was the drummer and Tomoyo was, of course, the lead singer of the group. (A/n: If you guys are worrying because Tomoyo's voice was spoiled.. Well, no it's not. She sang melody songs and Sakura was really the one who was rocking the place). The bassist, Alex, liked Sakura but he never mentioned it to her. She might look at me on a different way. The guitarist, Aya, liked Tomoyo and he was so open about it. Later during their world tour, Tomoyo began to like him too.  
  
Their band's name was "Broken". Sakura thought about it and no one knew why she named it that way. Well, nobody cared and no one dared to ask so far why. Their band was so famous all over the world. All of them received many gifts from their fans already during their first week. Touya was very happy for her sister but he wasn't comfortable for some reasons. She had change. Touya thought. She doesn't like pink clothes anymore. She likes black leather clothes now. And worst part of it, she isn't my sweet baby sister. I want her back. If Shaoran didn't leave, she surely will be the same.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's 16th birthday was near and her family decided to prepare a party for her. Alex was now confident that he would tell her how he much he liked her on that day. I'll do it, if I can. The week before the party was really so hectic for all of them. Tomoyo liked to surprise Sakura by inviting all of their old friends from Grade 4 to join her party. That won't include Shaoran perhaps, Tomoyo thought.  
  
Tomoyo contacted Chiharu, Rika and the others, including Mr. Terada. (A/n: No wonder she could get all their contact numbers after so many years.)  
  
"What you're doing is something like a reunion eh?" said Kenshin as he sat beside Tomoyo when she was writing the invitations.  
  
"Well, yeah," replied Tomoyo. "I just want to let them know that even we're famous now, we still remember them."  
  
"Nice..." breathed Kenshin. "I just hope that ex boyfriend of hers has a heart to show up on Sakura's sweet 16th birthday party. He was your classmate, too, right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Tomoyo, arranging the finished invitations. "Everybody who has been our classmate is welcome, you know. I can't give him an invitation because I don't even know where he is. And I don't think Sakura will come back to him again. Hell! I don't want her to cry again. She had cried twice for that person and that *person* is so numb, you know. Urgh!!"  
  
"Ok, Daidouji," said Kenshin, almost surprised. "Chill."  
  
He never seen Tomoyo so pissed of something like that. And he noticed something different about her after they had went for their world tour, her skin was no longer pale and her face really looked soooo alive.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Everything was settled. The party's venue would be on a magnificent private hotel with bunch of security everywhere because of the rock stars. The invited guests all came on the exact time (7:00 in the evening). Tomoyo was really happy to see Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and the others again. All of the guests behaved well even they were all dying to ask both the guys (Aya and Alex) some questions. Touya entertained and made the visitors welcomed in his sister's party. Now, everybody was now waiting for the birthday celebrant.  
  
Sakura came down the hall with an attractive light pink dress (made by Tomoyo of course). She didn't want to wear that dress but since Tomoyo made it especially for her, she wore it. All eyes were fixed on her and they really admired her so much. Alex, who was startled by the sight of lovely Sakura, wasn't able to play the bass any longer not until Aya started beating the drums. The birthday celebrant couldn't play drums with that dress so he would be playing tonight.  
  
Sakura almost cried with the presence of her old friends. As she thanked Tomoyo, Alex asked her to dance. He was shaking while talking to her. They went to the dance floor and danced quietly. Alex was blushing while holding Sakura's hand. She noticed his strange behavior but just smiled at it.  
  
Alex noticed her smile. "Hey, you really look beautiful today," he said softly. Man! I slipped it out, he thought.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, grinned and said. "Do you mean to say that I look beautiful just for this day huh?" Alex started stammering and became speechless, unable to get the words out, but Sakura gave him a slap on the back. "I'm just kidding. Thank you for saying that."  
  
"By the way, I invited my friend to come over here to help us perform for you," said Alex. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sakura said, happily. What's the matter with him? He's acting very strange...But I like it.. Sakura laughed softly at her own thought.  
  
"Why are you giggling?" asked Alex, feeling shyer than ever.  
  
"It's just because..." said Sakura, smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just found you strange this night," said Sakura. "You're not like this before." She shrugged. "I'm sorry. Just forget it. I don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
Meanwhile, Alex's friend just came to join the party. Aya greeted him.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Aya greeted. "I'm glad you can come. There are so many visitors-old friends of Sakura and the others. So, are you hungry?"  
  
"No," said the guy. "You want to go up on stage immediately?" asked Aya. "Yeah, I want to apologize to the birthday celebrant," replied the guy.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Aya, confused. The guy knew Sakura, he thought, how?  
  
*THE GUY* went up to the stage and started beating up the drums. He saw Sakura dancing with Alex. Both of them were so sweet and Sakura seemed to admire him and so did he. He beat the drums louder, getting everyone's attention. Sakura looked at him and was surprised. HE looked straight at Sakura and began singing.  
  
"With You" (Linkin Park)  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back!!  
  
It's true the way I feel...  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
the sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you!!!  
  
Sakura went near to the stage and looked up at the guy. The guy seemed to be in a bad mood seeing Sakura so sweet with Alex.  
  
"Shaoran," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Yeah right so they met again. It's not like so ages. Nyweiz, wud u be so kind to review it plz? plz?? plz?? Chapter 2 will be right here any moment now. ^_^ hehehehe... JA! 


	2. After the Confession

A/n: Hey, so whatever is all I have to say. Look, I posted this next chapter without even waiting for you guys to review the first one (which I doubt). Anyways, I just finish typing this chapter and decided to post it here right away. I'm a poor lil gurl waiting for reviews from all of you!! So... just help yourself with the story....  
  
-=-=~*^-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-^*~=-=-  
  
Chapter 2: "After the Confession..."  
  
"You know him, Sakura?" Alex asked after hearing her whisper his friend's name.  
  
Sakura ignored Alex and continued to stare at Shaoran. Shaoran was also staring at her. Tomoyo was shocked to see Shaoran, too. Everybody was. But for some, they thought that it was a great moment for Sakura and Shaoran because they saw each other again. (A/n: Well, 'course they don't know that Shaoran left Sakura... Again)  
  
Tomoyo was looking for Aya but couldn't find him with all the people. Everyone was still startled. "Oh, Aya, where are you?" said Tomoyo, nervously. Aya slid his arms on her waist so she turned around.  
  
"Looking for me?" asked Aya with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, uuh.." said Tomoyo, looking at Sakura and Shaoran who were both still staring at each other. "Can you help me sort things out? You can play something just with your guitar, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" said Aya. "Anything that will please you, my dear."  
  
Tomoyo was flattered and said. "Thank you. You're the best." Tomoyo gave Aya (her boyfriend) a light kiss and he went up stage. Aya started playing the guitar and started singing:  
"One More Try" (A1) Could be your eyes, could be your smile.  
  
Could be the way you freed my mind.  
  
Your precious touch caressed my soul.  
  
You gave me everything I need, and now I'm lost  
  
Lost forever...  
  
and you said this is going nowhere, girl.  
  
And you said I turned my back on.  
  
You said I'll not the only one for you.  
  
Please give me one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give you up.  
  
I can't live one more day without you in my arms  
  
I could never find another like you.  
  
"Why do you have to sing that song, hunnie?" thought Tomoyo. Shaoran sang that song whenever he was late to pick Sakura up for their date.  
  
The guests started slow dances so their attention drifted away from Sakura and Shaoran. Shaoran went down the stage and Sakura followed her. Alex didn't follow Sakura. "It's her business," he thought. But he was still worried. How did those two know each other? Shaoran had been in Hong Kong all his life! Sakura could never been there except for our world tour. But when we were in Hong Kong, Shaoran wasn't there. Damn it!  
  
~* At the hotel's gardens *~  
  
Shaoran went to the gardens and cried softly. He knew Sakura came to follow her.  
  
"Hey," said Sakura, who was behind him. Shaoran turned around and Sakura saw his red eyes. Shaoran touched her soft cheeks. "Is it really you?" cried Shaoran.  
  
"Yes, it's me," said Sakura, "why? Can't you believe that you finally get back to the girl you always leave?"  
  
"Sakura, it's so complicated," Shaoran said, still crying. "I shouldn't have left you. And I shouldn't have expected so much that you're going to wait for me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" said Sakura, confused.  
  
"You're so beautiful and so nice. NO wonder Alex would like you. And he's so handsome and sweet. No wonder you'll also like him."  
  
"What the hell?" said Sakura. "Shaoran? Is that you? Are you okay? Cmon! Alex and me are just friends. We're not boyfriend- girlfriend like what you're thinking. And well, honestly, I wasn't expecting you to attend my party. I mean, I thought you'd forgotten all about me, that you're just making lame excuses because the truth is you don't like me."  
  
"Oh," said Shaoran, smiling. "I thought you and Alex... Forget it. Cmon! I won't forget you. You're the prettiest and sweetest thing I've ever seen," he wanted to describe her even more but he just couldn't find words. "You're so special. Uuh... There's something you need to know."  
  
"Yes?" Shaoran felt someone's aura. Startled, he hugged Sakura. "What's wrong, Shaoran?"  
  
"Nothing," said Shaoran, becoming more aware than ever. "I'll explain to you everything later. Get back to your party and enjoy ok?"  
  
"Will you be there?" asked Sakura hopefully. "Sure, I will," said Shaoran. Sakura gave him a light kiss on the cheek and ran back to the hotel.  
  
Behind a tree stood Alex who heard everything the two had talked about. He quietly walked back to the hotel, lonely.  
  
~* Back at the Hotel *~  
  
Sakura went to the bar to get something to drink and to her surprise; Alex was there who had finished so many glasses of vodka. She sat beside Alex who didn't even notice her. He asked for one more glass from the waiter but Sakura ordered the waiter not to.  
  
"What the hell?" said Alex, not looking at Sakura. "Who the fuck are you?" he said louder as the song of Eminem rocked the place. He was startled to see Sakura but didn't show it. "Hey, miss birthday celebrant!" he greeted. "Nice party you have here. It's like a reunion eh? And I should have known that you knew my friend Shaoran all along."  
  
"Speaking of that friend of yours, thanks for inviting him here," said Sakura. "Stupid I am to invite him here, not knowing he was your ex," said Alex in his mind.  
  
"No problem, miss birthday celebrant," he answered. "Will you stop calling me that?" said Sakura, "it's so annoying. And by the way, what's up with you? Do you have a problem or something? What's with the dozen glasses of vodka?"  
  
"You asked so many questions," said Alex. "I just feel like drinking this vodka. It tastes nice so I want to have more." He asked the waiter for one more glass but again, Sakura stopped him.  
  
"I think you had had enough," said Sakura. "What's the matter with you? You're really acting weird..."  
  
"Oh, nothing, my lady," he said sarcastically. "I'm just so glad because you and Shaoran were finally together again. I'm happy for you." He started to cry but turned away so Sakura wouldn't see his tears. He went backstage, not even saying goodbye to Sakura.  
  
Kenshin saw him ran away from Sakura and followed him. Sakura, on the other hand, was really confused. "Ok, fine! I'm wrong there. I'm the one acting weird today, not Alex. What the...? How can I act that way as if nothing happened? I almost curse Shaoran for leaving but I just forgave him. Whatever!"  
  
~* At the backstage *~  
  
Kenshin saw Alex, crying softly on a corner and it appeared to him that he was high. "Hey, Alex, what's up?" he said. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
"OH nothing!!!" Alex yelled. "Get lost!" Kenshin didn't leave. "I saw you drinking that dozen of glasses of vodka. What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem!" he said harshly. "Whatever you say, Alex," said Kenshin. "There's one thing I wanted to tell you. She doesn't know how you feel and no one can help you if you shut up and stay in a corner looking up at the ceiling." Before Alex could ask how can he say that, Kenshin just disappeared.  
  
~* At the dance floor *~  
  
Sakura was dancing with Eriol, wondering where the heck was Shaoran. Alex then asked him to dance, appearing to be calm now. There was a different smell on his breath. "The vodka," Sakura thought.  
  
"I'm sorry about the thing a while ago," he said apologetically, while dancing with her. "It's just that my mind was full of shit and I can't accept the fact that SHE doesn't give a damn 'bout me."  
  
Kenshin's words ran through his mind again. "She doesn't know how you feel and no one can help you if you shut up and stay in a corner looking up at the ceiling."  
  
Kenshin was staring at them from the corner of his eye. He smiled at Alex and signaled for him to tell her now. (A/n: Alex was really shaking and sweating to death!!)  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know that you like her that's why she ain't giving a damn about you," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, you really don't know," he said shaking but with confidence. "I like you, Sakura, so much."  
  
Sakura was confused. She couldn't believe that his band mate would like her. When she was starting to say something, there was a big explosion and Alex became unconscious as some kind of light hit him. The guests screamed and ran for the door. All the security were useless as they were all dead now. Aya ran towards Tomoyo and hugged her. Eriol was pissed seeing Tomoyo with Aya.  
  
Sakura's dress was all messed up but she didn't care. She tore the skirt and stopped the bleeding of Alex's wound. Out of nowhere, Meilin came calling her cousin's name. All the guests were gone. Eriol, Tomoyo, Aya, Sakura, Alex, Touya, Yukito and Kenshin were the ones left. But Touya and his friends were all unconscious. Tomoyo also fainted in Aya's arms.  
  
The explosion destroyed everything! Meilin felt Sakura's aura and followed it. Sakura was behind a thrashed table with a wounded guy. "Kinomoto?" said Meilin. Sakura turned and recognized Meilin's voice.  
  
"Meilin!" said Sakura with tears. "Have you seen Shaoran?"  
  
"I'm also looking for him," said Meilin. Sakura and Meilin were distracted as Wolf barked. Sakura stood up and checked out who was he barking at. It was Shaoran, unconscious. He was badly injured and his sword was full of blood.  
  
"It's his own blood," said Eriol. The girls turned around and were surprised of what he said. "He fought someone outside who was stronger than him. This someone used Shaoran's love for you, Sakura, to defeat him and caused him to hurt himself."  
  
"Oh shit..." cried Sakura. She tried to heal his wounds but she forgot that she no longer had powers since she quitted to be a card captor. "Sakura, you can do it. I mean, I felt your aura a while ago, you know," encouraged Meilin.  
  
Sakura just couldn't use her powers now. She tried her best to release her power but someone out there was preventing her to do so. "Fuck you whoever you are!!" shouted Sakura. Aya was aware now that Sakura and the others were still alive. Her voice echoed and Aya followed her voice, carrying his beloved fainted Tomoyo.  
  
Wolf began barking again at the sight of Aya and Tomoyo. "What's going on here?" said Aya then saw Shaoran lying on the floor, bleeding to death. "Holy crap!"  
  
Meilin faced Eriol and said, "can't you use your own powers?" Eriol shook his head with regret. "I can't either." "Now what are we going to do?" said Meilin who was now starting to cry as she looked at her cousin.  
  
Sakura was now really crying so hard. She almost slaps Shaoran to wake up but found that his face itself was bleeding. Again, Wolf cried as it saw Alex now walking slowly towards them. Sakura saw him and helped him to walk. She put him down and told him to stay still.  
  
"Mentioning abusive... language towards.." he coughed as he said the words. "a person... you don't even... know is... a mean... thing... to do... young lady..." He probably heard her curse that someone. Sakura cried even harder as blood continued to flow from Alex's own head. "Don't cry.. miss... celebrant... He'll be all right... I'm here, by... the way to help you..."  
  
Alex took Sakura's pendant that her mother gave her before she died. It was a sharp crystal that had a wolf head craved on it. Alex slashed his wrist with it and Sakura screamed. "Nooooooo!" As Alex's blood came dripping down continuously, all of them were surrounded by a light and were teleported to an unknown world to them.  
  
"What the...?" said Aya, hugging Tomoyo even more tightly as he became aware that he was being pulled by some kind of unknown force. Later on, he, too, fainted like all the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: So there's the second chapter. The third will be coming right up. Hey you guys!!! Can you press the Go button now and tell me if you like it or not? plz?? plz??? 


	3. Where are we?

A/n: Thanks for the peeps who reviewed (well at least sum1 review dis story of myn and Im happy for it!) Thank you so much! My sked will be hectic after this month... must travel back to my country and blah blah blah. But Ill be reading your reviews since I always come online! hehehe... On with Chapter 3 now. Help urself with it.  
  
-=-=~*^-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-^*~=-=-  
  
Chapter 3: "Where are we?"  
  
Tomoyo woke up finding herself hugged by Aya. His grip was loose so Tomoyo had got herself freely from his hands. She found out that she couldn't stand up; her leg was hurt. Blood was all over the place and noticing that it wasn't only her own blood, she gasped. "Where the hell am I?" she said, looking at her surroundings. She and her friends were inside a forest and all of them were lying on the bare ground. She wasn't aware that a forest was near to the hotel. Or was it because they were no longer near the hotel? For some reasons, she felt that someone was watching her.  
  
Aya's arms were bleeding and beside him was Eriol whose face had blood all over. Alex was obviously the one who was most badly injured by something that no one know... (A/n: Except for me of course... hehehe) Tomoyo tried to wake Aya up by shouting at him but instead; Eriol was the one who wake up.  
  
Eriol began to stir hearing his princess' voice never minding the thought that she called Aya's name. Tomoyo noticed him waking up and called him. "Hey, Eriol," said Tomoyo. "Oh shit... don't move." Tomoyo crawled towards him slowly.  
  
Eriol didn't move a muscle and suddenly he felt hands on his face. Tomoyo ripped her skirt off completely and wiped the blood on his face. "You can open your eyes now," she said after wiping blood from his eyes.  
  
"Hey, thanks," he said fighting away the pain from his head. He noticed Tomoyo's bare leg and gasped seeing her wound. "What the...? You're bleeding."  
  
"I know," she said weakly. "Here," she said handing the cloth to him so he could stop the bleeding by himself.  
  
Eriol looked at the others and felt sorry for all of them. If I can only use my magic now, he thought. For some reasons, Tomoyo read his thought and said, "magic?"  
  
"Dammit, you can read thoughts?" asked Eriol surprisingly.  
  
"I don't know," answered Tomoyo. "I just heard you said that thing. No biggie."  
  
Eriol was speechless and tried to make his mind blank as much as possible, now that she could read minds. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Hell knows," she replied. Eriol ripped his own shirt off and began wiping her leg. "Gee, thanks," Tomoyo said, slightly blushing. "Sweet," she thought. After some time, Eriol tried to use his magic. He mumbled something that made Tomoyo wondered what it was. "You saying something?" she asked.  
  
After his mumbles, she no longer felt the pain from her leg. She looked at it and saw no sign of blood. She was shocked. "How the hell did he do that?" she said to herself, " he really has magic then." "Thank you sooooo much. I owe you one," she said smiling.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Eriol. He mumbled words again and again then she heard him cursing. "Fuck it! Shit! What the...? Damn!"  
  
"Are you okay?" she said standing up and holding out a hand. Eriol took it but found out that he was feeling dizzy.  
  
"I'm feeling dizzy," he said weakly. "How come I can't heal myself but I can heal you?"  
  
Tomoyo hadn't had the idea what the heck is he talking about so she just shrugged. "Wait here," she said to Eriol who was dozing off to sleep. She walked towards Aya and kissed him. She ripped off his shirt and bandaged his hands to stop the bleeding. She felt annoyed knowing the fact that she was the only conscious among them since Eriol fell asleep again. "I hope they are alright," she sighed and walked towards her best friend.  
  
Sakura wasn't bleeding; she sounded as if she was just sleeping. But when Tomoyo checked her pulse, it was weak and her breathing was also slow. She tried to wake her up by shaking her but she was still asleep. She walked towards Alex and almost cried seeing her band mate almost dying. Shaoran was lying next to him who was in the same condition as he. To her surprise, Meilin was there. She didn't appear to be hurt so she woke her up. Nothing. As in nothing.  
  
Tomoyo was really so pissed now. "Can somebody goddamn tell me where am I?" she shouted. "Or if you don't want to tell me, can you just heal or help my friends?" She let out an angry sigh and continued screaming. "What the hell? Can't you hear me? Yeah, I'm talking to you, you guy, who's behind that tree!!!"  
  
After some seconds, a guy almost of their age appeared from the tree. He was smiling and Tomoyo wondered why. "Why are you smiling?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Nothing," said the guy, walking towards her. "I'm just impressed that you knew that I was behind that tree. I felt a weak aura coming from here and decided to check it out. I know that aura so I quickly went here."  
  
"Then why didn't you show up immediately?" she asked. "And why did you wait for me to call you? And whose aura did you feel, anyways?"  
  
"My girlfriend's aura, Meilin. I found you all asleep here, all wounded. Then when I was about to get my girl, you woke up so I hid. I have a feeling you're gonna freak out seeing me sneak Meilin out of here so I waited for you to call me. So this is your boyfriend huh? I saw you kiss him," he said, looking at Aya. "I'm Mark, by the way." He held out a hand and Tomoyo took it. "You are?"  
  
"My name's Tomoyo," she said. "Nice meeting you. So you happen to know Meilin?" Lighting suddenly glared and then followed by the rolling of thunder. "Shit... It will rain. Can we just talk later and help my friends first?"  
  
"Well, I can't heal them because uuh," he stopped suddenly glancing at Eriol. "It's so complicated. But I can teleport all of us back to the castle. You can know everything about it there."  
  
Tomoyo nodded even she didn't understand what he just said about the teleporting and wondered what was so complicated about it. Mark took out his sword, mumbled something and the last thing Tomoyo remembered was that she was about to faint... Again.  
  
~* At the Castle *~  
  
~* Meilin's room *~  
  
Meilin woke up hearing Mark's voice. She opened her eyes slowly, thinking she was just dreaming. "Mark?" she whispered, getting a clearer sight of the person beside her.  
  
"It's me, Mei," Mark said softly. "I'm glad you're alright."  
  
Meilin sat up and hugged him. "Something's weird here," she said. "I went to earth with Shaoran right?" Mark nodded. "Then how come I'm back here?"  
  
"I should ask you that question," he said. "I really found it weird feeling your aura became weak. Then I was able to find you with Shaoran and some strangers on the Golden Forest."  
  
"Golden Forest?" said Meilin in wonder. "What the hell am I doing there? How did I get there?"  
  
"I don't know," said Mark. "Well, that means 'the Wolf' was one of the strangers you came along with."  
  
"Who?" asked Meilin. "Are they alright by the way?"  
  
"Yeah, they're all fine," answered Mark, making Meilin smile. "Except for one guy who slashed his wrist."  
  
Meilin's mouth dropped open for what she just heard and felt worried but didn't dare to tell Mark why. "Not now..." she said to herself.  
  
~* Shaoran's room *~  
  
He woke up immediately by the smell of a fresh blossom. "Sakura?" he said softy.  
  
"Finally," Sakura sighed. "I thought you're not gonna wake up. How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess," he said but his head was in pain. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine, now that you're ok," she said. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and Sakura continued. "Where the hell am I? Like... I kinda found myself in the next room when I woke up. It wasn't my room so I kinda freaked out. I went outside with these pajamas, I wonder who the hell changed my clothes. Then I saw your name in one room so I came in and found you asleep. Then here you are, awoke with me, and I'm here too, asking you a question waiting for your answer."  
  
He enjoyed himself whenever Sakura asked questions and when she was freaking out. He smiled and answered. "First of all, my lil cherry blossom, you're in my family's planet named Azarah." She gasped hearing that his family has its own planet. "Maybe a maid changed your clothes and uuh, I don't even know myself how I get back here. I remembered leaving this place to see you in your 16th birthday to apologize. I ran away with Meilin's help just to see you."  
  
"That's so mean of you to ran away just to see me," she said smiling. "Uuh, Shaoran? One more thing... I'm sort of hungry now. My stomach is complaining, you know."  
  
He laughed and stood up. "Wait here, Sakura." He said, walking towards the phone. "Hey, prepare my lucnh now and the guests' too. We're coming down there to eat. I'll just take a shower," he said to the maid who was on the other line and hung up.  
  
"Who are the guests?" she asked standing up, too.  
  
"You and your friends, who else?" he said.  
  
"Dammit," she cursed, remembering Alex who slashed his wrist. "Are they all right? Alex... is he all right? And how did you know that all of us are here?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm feeling different auras now but one is weak, can't you feel it?"  
  
Sakura shook her head meaning a no and said. "I quit being a card captor."  
  
Shaoran was surprised to hear this. "That's why I can't find where you are for three years!" he almost shouted.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm sorry," she said, not wanting to be shouted especially by him. "I want to enjoy my teenage life, for pity's sake! I don't want to be running after those clows again and again. Anyways, you found me, don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah," he said. "But if you didn't join the rock band sponsored by our planet then I won't see you again. And thanks for Alex's invitation to attend your party."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. "Our band is sponsored by your planet?"  
  
"Yeah," Shaoran said. "Enough of that, it's so complicated. You'll know more about it when you stay here a lot longer. Now go back to your room, young lady, and take a shower. There are clothes in the closet. You can wear whatever you want."  
  
"Fine," she said, walking out, feeling so pissed. She couldn't see anything complicated about the matter. "And besides, since when Alex had communication with the Li's?" she said to herself.  
  
She quickly took a shower and walked up to the walk- in closet. There are loads of dresses and stuffs there but she kinda hated it since they were all light colours. She wore loose violet pants and a silk lavender shirt that hang in before her waist. "That will do it," she said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
Sakura went out of her room and saw Shaoran walked out of his own room. "Hey," he said. "Let's go get the others. According to my butler, Alex was the only one who is still asleep until now. He's really badly injured. The others are fine. Meilin is already downstairs, you can eat you lunch if you want to."  
  
"I'll go with you," she said. As she followed Shaoran walked in the hallway, she noticed that Shaoran kept holding his head as if he was feeling dizzy or something. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a little headache," he replied stopping on a door. He knocked and went in. He greeted Aya who was still on his pajamas. "Hey man!" he said cheerfully fighting the pain on his head. "You just woke up? Go take a shower now and hurry downstairs that is if you're not hungry."  
  
"Yeah right," he said smiling. "Where's my Tomoyo?"  
  
"She's all right, don't worry," he said. "Eriol will really feel bad about this," he thought. "Poor Eriol," he said to himself and sighed.  
  
"I'll go wake her up," said Sakura. "Where's her room?"  
  
Shaoran pointed on the door that was in Aya's room. Aya had a disappointed look on his face. He should've known it was just there! "You shouldn't have been a sleepy head!" said Shaoran seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Shut up!" Aya said glaring at him.  
  
~* Tomoyo's room *~  
  
Sakura went in her best friend's room and closed it behind her. She was already dressed up and jumped as she saw Sakura. "Didn't mean to scare you," said Sakura smiling.  
  
Tomoyo ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, you're ok," said Tomoyo happily. "Is Aya ok, too and Shaoran and Meilin and Alex and Eriol?"  
  
"I didn't expect you to be concerned about Eriol," said Sakura remembering how Tomoyo hated him before. (A/n: She has reasons for it. You'll soon know it.) "Yeah everybody's fine except for Alex, he's badly hurt! He slashed his wrist using my pendant, you know, and that's the last thing I remembered."  
  
"Oh, so where's my Aya?" asked Tomoyo excitedly. She was glad that he was fine.  
  
"The next room, gurl," Sakura said pointing the door. Tomoyo had the same expression as Aya when he knew that her room was just there. Sakura went back to Aya's room and saw Aya on his pants but no shirt.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," said Tomoyo. Aya looked up and ran towards her. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too," he said giving her a kiss on the lips. Sakura and Shaoran had hey- we're- here looks on their faces. But they decided to leave them and went out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura followed Shaoran to Alex's room and they found him sleeping well. Sakura went near to him and found out that his pulse rate was weak and slow. On the bedside table, Shaoran found Sakura's pendant and began to wonder why the hell does he has it.  
  
"Sakura, why does he has this?" said Shaoran with jealous eyes, showing the pendant to her.  
  
"He took it when I saw you unconscious," she said, taking it from him. "He slashed his wrist with this and that's the last thing I remembered. The next thing I know was that I'm here."  
  
"Why does he have to slash his wrist with this?" he said to himself. "So are you going to stay with him or you're going to eat your lunch?" he asked her seeing the concern in her eyes. He really felt jealous-- that made his headache worse-- but he knew he had no right to. He wasn't Sakura's boyfriend this time. She broke up with him after he left.  
  
"I'll eat my lunch," she said, aware that he was jealous but don't know why. She looked at Alex one last time after following Shaoran outside to the dining room.  
  
~* Dining Room *~  
  
Sakura found Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo, Aya and a guy on the dining table. She wondered who was that guy with Meilin. She sat beside Tomoyo while Shaoran sat beside Eriol.  
  
"You feeling all right, Sakura?" Eriol asked. Sakura just nodded then ate the meal with little bites and chews.  
  
"By the way, Sakura, this is Cabe Mark, Mark, Kinomoto Sakura," said Meilin introducing the guy beside her. "He's my boyfriend. Isn't he charming?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said. "Nice meeting you, Cabe. You're lucky to have her but better watch out for me if I know you're turning your back on her," she joked making him smile.  
  
"I'm not going to leave this gurl eva! I know I'll regret it," said Mark proudly, making Meilin blush. "Nice meeting you, too Kinomoto. You can call me Mark. So how come I can't feel your aura?"  
  
Eriol was about to ask her the same question and waited for her answer. Shaoran was the one who answered the question. "She quit to be a card captor," he said.  
  
"How many Kinomoto's are here in this room?" said Sakura not liking that he was pointing that thing out. 'He's not my boyfriend anymore and I don't like him acting like he still is,' she thought. "I believe I'm the only Kinomoto here but well, yeah I quit being a card captor because I don't want to ran after the clow cards when I'm on a world tour with my band mates."  
  
"Oh, that explains it," said Eriol, feeling bad than ever seeing Aya and Tomoyo so sweet.  
  
"So tell me," said Tomoyo. "What the hell is this place? How did we get here?"  
  
"This is the Li family planet called Azarah," said Meilin. "I don't know how we get back here. I went back to earth to help Shaoran make up to Sakura but then we were kinda sent back here."  
  
"Oh ok," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Let me ask you something," said Sakura. "Am I the only one here in this room that hasn't had an aura?" Meilin, Eriol, Mark and Shaoran just looked at each other. "I'm waiting for an answer."  
  
Eriol nodded. "I'm sorry to say Sakura but yes, you're the only one here in this room who doesn't have an aura. Tomoyo and Aya both have auras though I don't know why."  
  
"How can that happen?" Sakura asked who was so confused. "Does that mean that they have magic?"  
  
"Sort of," said Eriol. "I don't know why that happen. But I know Tomoyo here can read minds and thoughts. I don't know what Aya do."  
  
"Weh?" said Aya surprisingly. "Are you serious? I have magic? That's cool," he said with evil eyes.  
  
"Yeah but you need to figure out what it is," said Meilin. "Nobody will help you to figure it out."  
  
"Ouch," said Aya putting his hand across his chest. "There's no need to throw it to me, Meilin. Shaoran, how can you stand a cousin like this? Anyways, I don't care if I have magic or not as long as I have my dear Tomoyo," he said making Tomoyo flush.  
  
Eriol kept his mind blank not wanting Tomoyo to read his thoughts of how jealous he was now. Sakura kept quiet and somehow felt a little envious. She now wanted her powers back but she knew that it would cause trouble to Shaoran since he would have to give some of his powers to her that is if he still loves her.  
  
Tomoyo was quite startled hearing Sakura's thoughts and looked at her intently. Sakura became aware of Tomoyo's eyes but took no notice of it.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura and Tomoyo?" asked Aya. "Sakura, you seemed to be thinking so serious that Tomoyo is quite worried."  
  
Mark almost choked of what he heard, making everyone look at him. (A/,: Mark figured out Aya's powers now aight? Isn't he wise?") "What's wrong?" asked Meilin, worried. "Nothing," Mark replied. "You almost choked you know," snapped Meilin. "Don't eat so fast."  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo now with questioning eyes then Tomoyo smiled and mouthed "later". When she finished her food, she walked to Sakura and tapped her back. "I'll meet you later in my room," she whispered.  
  
Sakura quickly finished her own food after Tomoyo left. "What's with the hurry?" asked Shaoran. "Will you stay for dessert?"  
  
Meilin urged her to stay, too, because she was the one who baked the chocolate cake made especially for her. Sakura ate a slice of cake with small bites again and Shaoran couldn't help himself from watching her. He wanted her back to him but he wasn't sure if she would forgive him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: Hey this is really getting weird you know... I just cant help it, thats what comes in my mind. You'll understand everything in the later chapters so no worries.. hehehehe.... so will yah click the go button and send me a review? plz? 


	4. Bad Timing for Nice Dessert

A/n: Hey you all! Sorry for not uploading quicky. I've been busy. Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad even I only got few reviews.. hehehe... here's the chapter 4.. just see if sakura and shaoran will be together... on wid d story naw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Bad Timing for A Nice Dessert  
  
Sakura got up from her seat after finishing her dessert and was followed by the rest of them. Meilin went out with Mark while Eriol went up to his room. Sakura was left with Shaoran since Tomoyo and Aya went up early.  
  
"I miss you," said Shaoran out of the blue.  
  
"You saying something?" asked Sakura. "Did you just say that you miss me?"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Shaoran. "So you want your powers back eh?"  
  
Sakura frowned and nodded. She agreed to a vow that in order to retrieve her powers, the person who loves her would give his own powers to her. "But I don't want it back in some ways, because it was so unfair to that someone. You know what I mean." Sakura didn't like to hold to that topic so she changed it. "Is Alex all right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's awake now," replied Shaoran. "Actually he was on his way here in the dining room. I guess he's hungry."  
  
Sakura looked up at the hallway and saw Alex walking towards them. She ran towards him and hugged him. Shaoran became jealous and frowned.  
  
"Hey, you feeling all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," answered Alex, smiling. "You don't have to hug me you know. I'm still alive. Tell me, where the hell are we?"  
  
"In my family's planet," came a familiar voice to Alex. It was Shaoran. Somehow Alex knew he had heard that voice somewhere.  
  
"Oh ok," said Alex, looking at Shaoran. "Hey man!" he said recognizing him. "It's been a long time!"  
  
Shaoran and Alex made a strange hand- shaking and slapped each other's back. "So how are you? I've heard you cut your wrist?"  
  
"Did I?" Alex said confused. "That's why my wrist is bandaged!"  
  
"What the...?" said Sakura. "You don't remember slashing your wrist?'  
  
"Uuh, no," said Alex. "I just remembered an explosion and the shouts then I blacked out." 'Oh shit... I confessed to her before the explosion!'  
  
"Whatever, maybe someone took over you or something," said Shaoran leaving the topic. "So, you hungry?"  
  
"Yep," said Alex. "What do you think?" he said smirking.  
  
Shaoran ordered the maids to prepare something for him and minutes later his lunch was ready. Both of them stayed with him while he was eating.  
  
"Honestly," Alex said. "I don't feel good having you guys staring at me while I'm eating. It's not comfortable."  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "fine. We'll eat something too. I mean drink. What do you want Shao?"  
  
"Anything you want," he said sweetly. Sakura went to the kitchen and left the guys there.  
  
"She's your girl huh?" asked Alex when Sakura was out of sight.  
  
"Not anymore," Shaoran replied. "We broke up last 3 years ago. Need to fix some problems, you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Alex. "You didn't tell her about it?" Shaoran nodded 'no'. "Damn you! You didn't tell her and it's ok for you to lose her."  
  
"She'll soon know," defended Shaoran.  
  
"So, you're contented that she'll know it on the other way around?"  
  
"Well no but..." said Shaoran thinking of a way to reason it out but couldn't. "Fine, I'll tell her... soon."  
  
"You're lucky to have her man!" said Alex, finishing his food.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Shaoran then Sakura got back with two mugs of cold chocolate. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," she said. She still had her smile in her face since she saw Alex was all right. "So what do you guys talking about? Don't tell me you're talking about me?"  
  
"Oh you got that right," said Alex reluctantly. "I'm just telling Shaoran here that he's lucky to have you, that's all."  
  
"Oh really," she said. Shaoran blushed and gave Alex a glare. "Whatever. So what else can we do here in your planet? Can we have a tour around it? Well, if that's ok..."  
  
"Uuh, of course you can but not the whole planet," he said regretfully.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, the planet is currently invaded by other clans," said Shaoran.  
  
Alex almost choked hearing that. "What? So it's not safe to be here then?"  
  
"You're all safe here in this house," he explained. "And in this town but once you're out of it, I can't hold on your safety."  
  
"Where are your mother and father anyways?" asked Sakura.  
  
"My mom was been captured by the Hu clan," said Shaoran frowning. "My father was on the other side of the town in his own house."  
  
"You mean to say that this is your own house?" Sakura gasped when Shaoran nodded. "You're damn rich little wolf!" 'No wonder he will leave me for this.'  
  
Alex finished his food quickly and was about to stand up when Sakura told him to stay for dessert.  
  
"I'm kinda full now, princess," said Alex sweetly, not wanting to stay for dessert.  
  
"Cmon!" said Shaoran, who knew Alex well that he didn't want desserts. "Are you going to refuse this beautiful young lady's request?"  
  
Alex glared at him making Sakura laugh. Her laugh echoed on the whole mansion. It was filled with joy and hope that all the servants began to smile again for over three years. "Fine, if you don't want, then go," she said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes around with his head and finally agreed. "So what's for dessert?"  
  
Sakura jumped with joy and went to the kitchen to get Alex's dessert.  
  
~* In the kitchen *~  
  
Sakura greeted the servants happily and asked to give her dessert. "Right away, mistress," said Freda, one of the servants.  
  
"Thank you," said Sakura, the smile still on her face. Freda handed her a tray with a slice of chocolate cake and tried herself to smile back to the mistress.  
  
"Here you go, mistress," said Freda. "We're happy to have you here."  
  
"I'm happy to be here, too," said Sakura.  
  
"You know what?" said Freda. "After Master Shaoran's mother was captured, this house was left with gloom and sadness. But when you laugh, it rocks the whole place. Your smiles and laughs really brought our hopes back."  
  
"Hope?" said Sakura, confused. "Are you kinda having a war here?"  
  
"Yes," answered Freda reluctantly.  
  
"Oh," said Sakura, her smile fading. "Ok, thanks for the cake again. See you around."  
  
Freda waved her goodbye as Sakura went back to the dining room.  
  
~* Dining room *~  
  
"Your cake, sir," said Sakura, placing the plate on his side.  
  
Alex said thank you and unwillingly began to take the spoon. "Man!" said Shaoran making Alex annoyed. "Don't tell me you can't eat a slice of cake?"  
  
"It won't kill you," added Sakura, waiting for him to take the first bite.  
  
Alex slowly took a small piece and ate it. He chewed it very slowly and quietly and his eyes were closed trying to taste the cake. He didn't know why the others liked it. The last time he ate dessert was when he was 9. His brother gave him a piece of cheesecake and it was so yucky! He didn't know what the hell did his brother added to that cake. But whatever it was, it tasted like shit! Well, that was the reason he wasn't accepting any dessert from anyone. But here he was, sitting with his old friend and crush, chewing this piece of cake.  
  
Sakura and Shaoran watched slowly for him to swallow it. They watched how his expression changed. At last, he swallowed it and looked at them seriously. "Nice..." he said, smiling. Shaoran and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "I like it. Who made this? The last dessert I had was that slimy cheesecake."  
  
"You shouldn't have made up your mind that all desserts taste like that," said Shaoran, laughing softly.  
  
"It's a good thing I hear you laugh," said Sakura to him. "And oh, Freda just told me that this planet IS having a war or something."  
  
"Yeah, the Hu clan wants to conquer this planet," said Shaoran. "I think he is thinking of a plan now how to get rid of me and my father. The people here are of no use when we're gone."  
  
"Have the battle started yet?" asked Alex. Shaoran nodded. "When will be the next battle?"  
  
"I don't know," said Shaoran. "They retreated the last time we fought."  
  
"Oh ok," said Alex, quickly finishing up his cake. "Call me if they are attacking," he stated that simply.  
  
"Eh?" came Sakura. "You're going to fight with them?"  
  
"Uuh, yeah," said Alex, a spoon in his mouth. "Why not? I know how to fight and face those guys."  
  
"You just got well," protested Sakura. "And hey, what do you mean that you KNOW how to face THOSE guys?" She looked at Shaoran and Alex. "Are you trying to say that you've been here before?" Shaoran and Alex exchanged looks. "Are you hiding something from me?"  
  
Alex didn't feel like continuing eating his food so he dropped the spoon without any noise. He looked at Shaoran who was frowning and was looking down, avoiding Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura made Alex look at her by beating some rhythm by her wrist. That rhythm always annoyed Alex and the only way he could stop her do that was to look at her with pissed eyes. "I know you want to tell me something," said Sakura angrily. "Spill it!"  
  
Alex looked at Shaoran once again but he was not looking back at him. 'Damn you Shaoran!' thought Alex, 'Help me out with this one.' But he just shut up there. 'Scary cat!'  
  
Sakura stood up making a noise by her chair pulled back. "Fine! Don't tell me!" she yelled and went out to the gardens.  
  
~* Gardens *~  
  
Sakura grumbled and grumbled while walking outside the mansion. It was windy outside but she didn't care. All the dry leaves were flying and it was clearly obvious that rain was going to come. Sakura sighted a swing and sat on it. She didn't need to swing it because the wind swung it for her.  
  
'How can they hide something from me? I know they are hiding something! I just know it! It's obvious! Dammit! How can they not tell me? Well, that's why, Shaoran is always saying it's so complicated!'  
  
~* Dining room *~  
  
Alex and Shaoran sat there watching Sakura, who was so angry, leave. Alex almost throws the plate of cake in front of him as his temper became uncontrollable. "What's the matter with you man?!" asked Alex, pissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?" repeated Alex. "Now she's also angry with me! Fine! I'm going to tell her. It's the right time and she has the right to know it!"  
  
"Whatever!" said Shaoran, still not wanting to help him out. "Tell her and I hope she understands." He stood up.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you're not going to tell her and you're not gonna help me out?" asked Alex. Shaoran ignored him. "You're being unreasonable here, Xiao!" He stood up and yelled at Shaoran as he walked out of the room. "She has the right to know, you know that! Xiao, where are you? The 'old you' is trying to take over you again! Can't you notice that?"  
  
"I don't care," Shaoran said, looking back at him. "I know she won't forgive me again. She can no longer be my girl again. If she's not going to be able to accept a fact about me, well that's ok with me. Without her... I'm so lost." He didn't look at Alex one last time and just headed off to his room.  
  
Alex gave out a sigh of disappointment. He had to do it herself then. He had to tell her the truth. 'The truth,' he whispered and went out to the gardens to join her.  
  
~* Gardens *~  
  
Sakura was still sitting there on the swing swung by the wind. She loved the wind-it was cool and can make her calm. But she couldn't just accept the fact that there was something that was so complicated that prevented Shaoran to tell her that 'something'.  
  
Annoyed, she began to sing: "Uh-huh life's like this... Uh-huh Uh- huh, that's the way it is... Uh -huh coz life's like this... Uh-huh Uh- huh that's the way it is... Chill out watcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be, you will see. I like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car. And you're talking to me one on one but you've become.... Somebody else, round everyone else, watching you back like you can't relax... You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me. Tell me!!! Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated. Life's like this you... and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it... no no no....  
  
~* Shaoran's room *~  
  
Shaoran looked over his window and saw Sakura on the swing. She was alone there letting the wind kiss her precious looking gorgeous hair. 'It's always been my fault! I shouldn't have ignored that fucking fact! Now I'm going to lose her forever not unless she really has a warm heart to forgive me.'  
  
~* Gardens *~  
  
Sakura: "You come over unannounced, dressed up like you're somethin' else where you are and where it's at you see... you're making me... laugh out when you strike your pose take off all your preppy clothes! You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become..."  
  
A voice joined her sing the song. "Somebody else, round everyone else, watching you back like you can't relax... You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me..."  
  
Sakura looked up to see the person singing with her. She was surprised to see a brown- eyed, dark- auburn haired 16-year-old guy standing in front of her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/n: That's Chapter 4! Well, can you please review it? plz??? Ill be so happy if u will. click d go button now plz? chapter 5 wil be coming rayt up by the way. 


	5. not good to be back

A/n: Here's Chapter 5! Thanks for the peeps who reviewed! I hope you all will keep reviewing. Hehehe... Help urself wid this one.  
  
Chapter 5: Not good to be back  
  
~* Planet Azarah *~  
  
Sakura looked up at the brown- eyed, dark auburn- haired guy who was singing with her. "Alex..." she whispered wondering why the hell was she whispering his name the way she had whispered Shaoran's name. Alex smiled at her and sat on the swing across her. "You changed your mind?" she asked.  
  
Reluctantly, he said yes. "Shaoran is being unreasonable and please forgive him for that. It isn't the real Shaoran anymore, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Actually, no" said Sakura smiling because it sounded funny. 'How can't it be the real Shaoran?'  
  
"What are you smiling at?" asked Alex, "You think it's funny, do you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," replied Sakura. "Elaborate what you're trying to say."  
  
"Sure," he sighed. "Uuh, Shaoran didn't at all grew up in Hong Kong like you believed. He practically grew up here in this planet."  
  
"How come he ended up in earth?" she asked.  
  
"It's like... Shaoran here used to be cold and rough and mean and rude and cruel and proud and ambitious. In short all the negative traits that a person can have-Shaoran had."  
  
"Had? SO he had changed right?"  
  
"Well yeah but that 'old he' is coming back now," explained Alex.  
  
"What does that concern you knowing how to face those Hu clan?"  
  
"Shaoran's mother-Yelen, found me crying in the woods and decided to keep me. She was pregnant with Shaoran when she found me. As soon as she came back home with me, Shaoran was also born. So it's like... we are twins in a way. We grew up together and learned the same stuffs but he was so different form me."  
  
"He's rude and you're such an angel?"  
  
"Uuh, not an angel but well, I'm nicer than him."  
  
"So it's been a long time that those Hu clan wanted to conquer this planet?" He nodded. "You've faced them before?" He nodded again. The wind blew stronger. "You're just 17 years old! If you'd faced them before then how old are you at that time?"  
  
"We're 10. Yeah, Shaoran and I fought with those Hu's," he answered, hoping she understands Shaoran now. 'Why am I doing this anyways? I should be happy that Sakura was angry with Shaoran.'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~* 10- year- olds Shaoran and Alex *~  
  
Shaoran and Alex were playing when two unknown guys appeared before them. They were wearing facemasks and had a fox tattoo on their wrists. They were only 10 years old at that time but they had learned a great deal about fighting skills.  
  
"So what do you want?" demanded Shaoran. It was obvious that those guys want to fight with them since they had already had their swords ready.  
  
"Oh nothing, little boy, we just want your big mansion," said the taller guy.  
  
"Why do you want it?" asked Alex with his high-pitched voice that irritated their ears. "Don't you have your own?"  
  
"Kiddo, we already have a mansion but we just want more," answered the smaller guy.  
  
"Oh ok," said Alex with the same pitch. "Why don't you build more then? Or are you lazy to hire construction workers or are you just broke?"  
  
"Will you shut up with that voice of yours?" said the taller guy, annoyed.  
  
"Uuh, nope sorry," said Alex even louder. Shaoran was softly giggling there watching Alex annoy those guys. He was used of Alex having that voice, in fairness.  
  
"You left us no choice kiddo," said the smaller guy raising his sword.  
  
"Wait a minute," came Shaoran. "He gave you a choice-build more mansions that is if you're not broke!"  
  
The two guys were really pissed and started ejecting beams to them. Shaoran threw a spirit ball towards them from his wrists since he didn't have his sword at that time. Alex climbed up to a tree and started firing the guys below him. Accidentally, Shaoran's spirit ball hit the tree and he fell down but he stood up on the ground at once.  
  
Alex helped Shaoran to fire spirit balls to the guys. Both of them produced a spirit ball at the same time in a coincidence pace and there was a blast that killed the Hu guys. As the Hu guys were killed, Shaoran and Alex lay there, unconscious.  
  
~* After the battle with the Hu guys *~  
  
Yelen was talking to the doctors who had checked up Shaoran and Alex. They were found unconscious with two killed Hu guys.  
  
"How are they, doc?" she asked.  
  
"They're fine but I must warn you mistress Li that they can't stay with each other any longer," said the doctor seriously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, their powers are so strong that if they stay together, one of them will surely die as a consequence," the doctor answered.  
  
Yelen gasped. "But I don't want to lose one of my sons!"  
  
"The other one isn't your son," said the doctor quietly. "Are you forgetting that fact?"  
  
"But I treated him like one!" Yelen almost shouted out of stress. "And he's legally my child!"  
  
"Whatever, mistress," the doctor ended. "But they can't stay together from now on!"  
  
The doctor went out of the Li mansion and Yelen cried. She couldn't bear to lose either of them. She loved Alex like he was hers. And she knew that there was a reason that fate allowed his paths to cross with hers. She decided to go to the temple and pray.  
  
~* Temple *~  
  
Yelen prayed to God asking Him what the hell is she going to do. She stayed there, praying until Alex and Shaoran woke up. It was late in the evening when they woke up and Yelen was so happy to see them all right.  
  
When she saw them together in the room, nothing seemed to bother her. They didn't seem harmless when they were together and she guessed that the doctor was wrong. The boys ate their dinner and went to sleep again.  
  
That night, Yelen was trapped in a dream. She was in the darkness and a giant wolf came to her.  
  
"What's up mistress Yelen?" asked the wolf softly. He didn't seem to be harsh at all-he was so kind and gentle. "Thanks for taking care of my son. And it's about time that you let go of him since he was old enough now."  
  
"What do you mean your son?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're talking about Alex? Alex can't be your son, he is mine legally."  
  
"Yeah right," said the wolf. "But he is mine truly."  
  
"Let's say, he is really yours," she asked, trying not to be mean at all but the fact that she can't have Alex any longer hurts her. "But how come you left him in the Golden Forest all alone? He was crying and I'm the one who found and took care of him."  
  
"I know and I'm thanking you for that," explained the wolf. "I didn't actually leave him. He was kidnapped and I was unconscious when he was taken away from me."  
  
"That's your stupidity not mine."  
  
"Will you listen to me?" he growled. "Someone took Alex away from me. *That someone* knows all along that Shaoran will turn out to be bad and harsh and mean and cruel and Alex will be the opposite of him. Well if you don't know, opposite poles attract each other and as a result one of them will die if they stay together any longer."  
  
"Then how come that someone wants Shaoran and Alex to be together for their early ten years?" she asked.  
  
"So that the two of them will know each other and time will come that they will work together for the one they love truly and accept the fact that one of them will die as a result."  
  
"You know this someone, don't you? And besides, there's no use because sooner or later they would have to fight for their love one and one of them will die."  
  
"Well, yeah. I just knew him a while ago and decided to tell you that it was ok to let go of Alex now. I'll take care of him from now on. You don't have to worry. I want to be a daddy for him. Please give me this chance. By the way, the one they love truly will have to face her own consequences regarding that matter. If she can cope up with those consequences then neither of them will die."  
  
Yelen ignored him and asked another question. "Why are you disguising as a wolf by the way?"  
  
"I'm the king of the Wolves," he replied.  
  
Yelen gasped but still ignored him. "Oh yeah right. Honestly, I don't care if you're the king of the Wolves even I'm praising you all along these years because your face ran along our clan. I know you have the right to be his dad but I still don't get it. How can you raise a 9 year old boy?"  
  
"Bring him to earth," he said simply. "Earth is a living planet where different clan exist not like Azarah where only Li had the most right to stay. He'll be safe there and I'll also meet him there. He won't have any memories of Azarah and all that happened here unless he has the ability to use his powers again."  
  
"I know it's for his good so I'll agree with you," said Yelen sadly. "So where's this earth and how will I bring him there? And how will I tell him about this?"  
  
"I'll tell him about this but you're going to tell Shaoran," he said firmly. "And he can use his powers to go there you know so no worries about that. So peace out now and wake up. It's already early in the morning and you have to tell Shaoran now!"  
  
By his voice, she woke up and she felt that it was really real that the king of the Wolves came to her and he was the father of Alex-the one she had taken of all his life. She decided to tell Shaoran alone and took no notice of what he would react.  
  
~* Between Shaoran and Yelen *~  
  
"No way, mom!" he almost shouted, hearing from her that Alex should leave. "If he'll leave then I have to leave too. I think earth wouldn't be that small that it wouldn't have a room for the two of us."  
  
"Didn't you listen to me?" Yelen said, making Shaoran looked at her. He was so in tears. "The two should be separated or else one of you will die! Will you bear to lose your brother? And besides, he will be with his real father. And oh, you can also visit him any time you want, you know." Shaoran made no comment on that. "Please, my boy, you have to understand me."  
  
"All right mom," he said but in a fine- fine- do- whatever- you- want tone. "I understand you. But he should have at least a remembrance of me. Because I may be a fool in front of him if I visited him there."  
  
"That will do son," she said, kissing him on his forehead and went out of his room. Shaoran looked at her as she went out and he thought the thing she said all over. He just couldn't accept that Alex would leave him! He couldn't bother any one anymore and he surely would miss him. No one would ever say that he was so mean and all that. No one would tell him he was being unreasonable about something. And no one would ever be there if he had to say: "Shut up! What do you care?"  
  
~* Gardens (still the 10- year- old Shaoran and Alex) *~  
  
Shaoran sat on the swing and Alex came that seemed sad. "What's up?" said Shaoran at him and decided to climb the tree.  
  
"I'm leaving and I think you know about it," said Alex sadly, climbing up after him.  
  
They finally reached the top and sat down on the sturdy branch of the tree. "Yeah, I knew it aight?" Shaoran said not wanting the topic to go any further but Alex continued.  
  
"I'll miss you, man!" he said out of the blue. "And oh, by the way, I won't forget anything about this planet and all the people on this planet. Something will just be added on my memory about earth and the way I live- which I actually didn't-there."  
  
"Fine whatever," said Shaoran. "But that's nice since I won't be so stupid if I ever will meet you when I visit you there. This is for you by the way. Place it on your sword."  
  
Shaoran handed Alex a wolf head with cherry blossoms on the background sticker. Alex took it and placed it on the sheath of his sword. "Thanks man!"  
  
"So when are you leaving?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"Most probably this morning," Alex answered sadly watching the how the sunsets.  
  
That morning, Alex used his powers to teleport to earth when Shaoran was sound asleep. Alex left Shaoran a wolf head with two-angel wings sticker and a note that said to place it on his sword too. Alex wasn't aware that Shaoran was full awake and had heard him chant the spell to teleport on the exact location of his on earth.  
  
As soon as he disappeared, Shaoran went to sleep smiling. He was thinking of a plan of how to run away from Azarah to earth, now that he knew Alex's exact location. Shaoran later on, made a plan and was carried out with the help of his cousin Meilin.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~* Present time *~  
  
~* Between Alex and Sakura in Shaoran's gardens *~  
  
"That's the first time Shaoran had come to earth," Alex told Sakura. "He was always helped out by Meilin because she was kinda like me in a way. She always scolds Shaoran for being too harsh and unreasonable."  
  
"Oh so that's the time he became new in Tomoeda School and became my classmate during class 4?" she asked.  
  
"Well yeah," he replied.  
  
"Then how come you're not around at that time?"  
  
"Well, I went back to Azarah," he said. "We kinda switched places you know and besides, I want to bring some of my stuffs here to earth."  
  
"Did his mom know about it?"  
  
"No," he replied. "But my dad does. He didn't dare tell her because he will be doomed too since he can't control my powers." He laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh ok," Sakura said, realizing everything now. "But when I met you, Shaoran was also here."  
  
"No he's not," he insisted. "When you two are breaking up, he was actually leaving earth because his mom would visit his house. And I was like here on earth. He told me about you and told me to take care and keep an eye on you while he was away. And he also gave me the idea about the rock band thing."  
  
"Yeah sure," she said. "But how come according to him, he was like can't trace me because my aura's gone ever since I quit being a card captor for over three years? And during those three years, you were with me. He can trace your aura right? And I'm sure you guys have a communication or something like that."  
  
"Yes he can trace me by feeling my aura but he just can't go to me because at that time, the Hu clan was trying to conquer earth," he explained. "And besides, he wasn't aware that you joined that rock band thing because he knew all along that you're not into that crap so he freaked out."  
  
"There's nothing to freak out about," Sakura said avoiding his eyes now. "I joined the band because I'm bored and I want to forget all about him. But you brought him up again in my life on my party. And during that time, I realized that I can't forget him no matter what I do."  
  
"And he can't forget you too," Alex said, wondering where the hell does that come from. 'Why am I telling this to her?' "And oh, what I'm trying to say is to forgive Shaoran because he was being unreasonable. By the way, try using your powers because according to Meilin, she felt your aura after the explosion."  
  
"Sure," she said simply. She concentrated and used her spiritual strength releasing her powers. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly. As she opened them, the rain started pouring down.  
  
"You made it rain?" he asked.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded yes. "Yay!!! I can use my powers!!!" she exclaimed. She got off the swing and walked in he rain. (A/n: Yeah right, she's been sitting on the swing all through out Alex's story.. So long eh? Hehehe..)  
  
She was so happy and played in the rain. Alex watched her and was glad for her. He was also smiling-can't believe she was so understanding on that cold- hearted Shaoran. Sakura called him to play with her but he refused. "I rather sit here and watch you play there. You're acting like a child you know," he said.  
  
"Oh shut up," she said. She used he magic to make the swing, where Alex was sitting, burn in flames. He stood up ouching from the heat that came up on his ass.  
  
"That hurts, kaijuu!" he said.  
  
Sakura hearing the word 'kaijuu' burned up and walked towards him. "You just called me kaijuu," she said, walking over to him seductively. "Do you think I'm kaijuu?" She was so close to him now and he sweating but thank goodness that she couldn't notice it since it was raining. And oh, he was also blushing to death. "I don't believe you because you just told me you like me right before the explosion on the hotel. I didn't forget that, you know."  
  
'Shit! Shit! Shit! I thought she had forgotten all about it! Dammit! Damn! Damn! Damn! Fucking shit! Shit! Shit! Stupid! Fuck! Dammit!' He kept cursing in his thoughts and didn't know what to say.  
  
All of a sudden, the rain stopped quickly and Sakura was in tears. "My powers are back," she said quietly.  
  
At first, Alex didn't hear what she had just said but he soon made up what she said. "Oh yeah you got your powers back. I'm happy for you."  
  
"I agreed to this fucking vow that in order to get my damn powers back, the one who loves me should have to give me his own powers and be so weak to hold me again," she said and ran off to check if Shaoran was still ok.  
  
Alex followed her and hoped Shaoran's heart didn't melt that much sacrificing his own powers for his cherry blossom.  
  
+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~* Planet Earth *~  
  
The policemen and the media surrounded the hotel where the famous rock star- Sakura-celebrated her 16th birthday. There was an explosion according to the people who was near at the place that evening. Touya and his friends were the only ones found alive in the hotel. The guests must have run after the explosion because the witnesses heard shouts and screams. The birthday celebrant was nowhere to be found, also her band mates.  
  
Touya, Kenshin and Yukito were brought immediately to a hospital. Everybody was eager to know what really happen. The guests of the party refused to talk and ignored the media's questions. Sakura's old friends wanted to know where they were but they just couldn't. The band's fans were all worried about their idols. They hoped they were all right. All they had to do was to wait for the three to wake up.  
  
~* Hospital *~  
  
Fujitaka sat there waiting for his son to wake up. He had really grown up- from a toddler to a strong man. But he just couldn't believe that Touya didn't keep an eye on his sister because if he did, then she should be around at this moment.  
  
He was also worried of his son's two friends. One was really badly hurt- Kenshin. He wondered where the hell are their parents. They didn't even bother visiting their child in the hospital. 'Maybe they didn't know about it,' thought Fujitaka. 'But that's impossible. The news spread out around the whole world.'  
  
~* Tomoyo's mansion *~  
  
Sonomi was so worried of her daughter. 'Where is she?' she thought. She had called Fujitaka and according to him, his daughter hadn't come back as well and neither of their fellow band mates. Touya and his friends were still lying unconscious at the hospital.  
  
She had sent many investigators and detectives to find her daughter and her niece with all their band mates. But until now, there were no signs of them. 'Those detectives are useless,' thought Sonomi, looking at the Kinomoto's family picture with her family. Sakura was still a baby and Touya was smirking as Fujitaka smile and Nadesico had her angelic face. 'I wish you were right now.'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/n: *sigh* dats long.. hehehe... its 1:30 am now and ive been typing for five hours naw!!!! Hope you like it. So will yah click the go button there and send me a review? Plz?? Parang awa nyo na!! I want to know ur opinions! Haiyaku! Hehehehe.. JA! 


	6. the maze

A/n: Hey you people! What's up with all of you eh? So here's Chapter 6! Waaaaaa! Sorry for updating so late!! I'm so sorry!! Well, anyways, I don't even think that someone is waiting for this. *sigh* anyways, on with the story now. Help urself with it.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 6: The Maze  
  
~* Earth *~  
  
Fujitaka had fallen asleep waiting for his son to wake up. During early dawn, Touya began to stir and found his father sound asleep. He woke him up and as Fujitaka opened his eyes, seeing Touya was fine, he hugged him.  
  
"Hey, son," said Fujitaka happily. "I'm glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok," said Touya, sitting up. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"She's not around," said Fujitaka, his smile fading. "Sonomi had her detectives searching for her. The whole band is missing."  
  
Touya felt like cursing but he didn't dare in front of his father. "I hope she's all right. I'm sorry by the way, dad. I can't do anything at that time. It was like... urgh! This is my entire fault. I should have kept an eye on that kaijuu." (A/n: Yeah right, even in a time like this, he still is calling Sakura a kaijuu.)  
  
"Don't blame yourself," said Fujitaka simply. "She'll be fine. You know our little Sakura."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~* Azarah *~  
  
All of a sudden, the rain stopped quickly and Sakura was in tears. "My powers are back," she said quietly.  
  
At first, Alex didn't hear what she had just said but he soon made up what she said. "Oh yeah you got your powers back. I'm happy for you."  
  
"I agreed to this fucking vow that in order to get my damn powers back, the one who loves me should have to give me his own powers and be so weak to hold me again," she said and ran off to check if Shaoran was still ok.  
  
Alex followed her and hoped Shaoran's heart didn't melt that much sacrificing his own powers for his cherry blossom.  
  
~* Li's mansion *~  
  
Sakura ran off to Shaoran's room, followed by Alex. Both of them hoping that Shaoran didn't do what they were thinking-gave up his powers for his cherry blossom.  
  
When Sakura reached his room, she didn't knock at all. The door was unlocked so she opened it and entered, with Alex behind her. They found Shaoran sound asleep on his bed, undisturbed. Sakura went to him and checked his pulse. The beating of his heart was regular and fine.  
  
"Well, I can still feel his aura, you know," said Alex.  
  
"You're right," Sakura gave out a sigh of relief and kissed Shaoran's forehead. She didn't dare wake him up so they exited from his room.  
  
~* Alex and Sakura at the gardens *~  
  
The two of them went back to the gardens and sat on the swing again. Sakura was confused and Alex felt worried. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I have my powers back and according to that damn vow, the one who loves me *truly* should give up his own powers."  
  
"Well, he's not only the one on this planet who loves you, you know," said Alex, trying to comfort her.  
  
"You got a point there," she answered quietly. She used her powers to transform the tree in front of her into a cherry blossom tree. It was autumn season so the pink leaves began falling down. It really was a nice view and she loved watching how the leaves fall.  
  
~* Shaoran's room *~  
  
Shaoran watched as Alex and Sakura looked up the cherry blossom tree. 'She finally got her powers back then,' he thought. He didn't actually sleep. He was watching the two of them from his window. When he saw they were headed inside the mansion, he quickly pretended to be sound asleep.  
  
He was also confused why the hell does he still have his powers. 'Seems the vow is finally broken then,' he thought sadly, remembering that there would be consequences to the three of them. 'Why does she have to be involve in this? She shouldn't have taught me how to love.'  
  
~* Gardens *~  
  
Alex and Sakura were both silent for the next 30 minutes. Alex was damn nervous thinking that Sakura still remembered that he told her that he likes her. As he was thinking about it, she brought it all back. "So before the explosion," she said. "You told me you like me right? Is that a fact? I doubt it is since you were so drunk at that time."  
  
"Uuh," he stammered. "Well, uuh. It- is. a... fact. I really like you." Alex looked up at her and forced himself to grin. "Yeah right, I know I don't have to tell you that but I really do like you with your cute smile and those bright emerald eyes and that loving sound of your laugh and everything about you!"  
  
"Fine whatever," were all she could say. "In fairness, I thought you were just fooling around at that time." She grinned back at him innocently. "Well anyways."  
  
"Huh?" Alex said. "That's all you have to say? You're not gonna tell me if you like me or not?"  
  
"Oh that." Sakura said and was really confused at the moment. "The thing is. I like you as a friend too."  
  
Alex just sighed and gave up telling Sakura that he liked not just a friend. 'Can you stop being so dense, Sakura?' he said to himself. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked changing the topic.  
  
"Does this planet have some amusement center or mall or carnival or something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep I think so," Alex replied. "But I don't exactly know where it is. Let's ask Syaoran."  
  
"Sure." Sakura muttered and she followed him inside the mansion.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
They found their way towards Syaoran's room and Alex was the one who knocked. The door opened slowly and they found Syaoran on the balcony. 'he probably used his own magic then,' Sakura thought. 'Hey, I have my own magic back now.'  
  
"You awake eh?" Alex said to Syaoran, walking over to him.  
  
"Yep," Syaoran replied. "What brought you here?"  
  
"Uuh, I want to go to a mall or something because I want to do something," Sakura said. "And oh, I got my powers back."  
  
"What?!?!!?" Syaoran almost shouted. "How come?"  
  
"I don't know." she replied. "It just came and besides, during my party on EARTH, Meilin kinda felt my aura so I tried using it a while ago. Well anyways, so can I go to a mall? I can bring Tomoyo and the others with me."  
  
"Malls are all conquered by the Hu clan, sorry," Syaoran said. "But there's an amusement park somewhere here."  
  
"Great!!!" Sakura exclaimed like a child. "Let's go there then if-it's-ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Syaoran said. "Call the others. I'll go with you."  
  
"Yipeee!!!" she screamed and hugged the two guys tightly. She jumped towards the exit with joy and knocked on Tomoyo's, Aya's, Eriol's, Meilin's and Mark's room. The rooms were just beside each other so she had no difficulty on knocking them.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Everybody opened up their doors to see what was going on. Meilin were kinda freaking out and thought there was a fire or something. Mark and Eriol thought that Hu clan was attacking so they had their swords ready while Tomoyo and Aya went outside knowing that Sakura was just happy.  
  
"Meilin, there's no fire," Sakura began explaining. "Eriol and Mark, Hu clan ain't here so better put those swords down. And well hey you two! I'm glad you know when I am happy or not."  
  
"I kinda read your thoughts," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well me? I don't know," Aya said. "I just knew it."  
  
"Oh," Meilin said. "So there's no fire. What's wrong with you Sakura? Just knocking everyone's door in an instant!"  
  
"That knocking really freaked me out," Mark commented.  
  
"Yeah that's why I thought the Hu's are here," Eriol added. "So what's up? What's all the knocking?"  
  
"We're going to an amusement park and Syaoran told me to call all of you," Sakura said. "So cmon! Dress up so we can go now!" Nobody answered her and just kept staring at her. "Fine, if you don't want to come then don't! Like as if there's something to do here!!!"  
  
"I'm going with you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Wait up ok?" then she went inside her room.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Meilin added then went inside her own room too.  
  
"My girl's going so I'm going too," Aya said and went inside his room.  
  
"I want to be with Meilin," Mark said and went inside to change.  
  
"Seems like I got no choice then," Eriol said then shrugged as he was entering his room.  
  
Sakura went to her room and looked for something to wear suitable to wear to an amusement park. There are so many clothes now in her closet. She picked the leather pants and violet halter-top. She had a denim jacket and let her hair down. She looked at herself at the mirror before going outside.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sakura met the others downstairs and all of them were ready to go. "Let's get going," Alex said and went outside.  
  
"So are we riding some kind of a car?" Tomoyo asked. "If that thing exists here?"  
  
"Course cars exist here," Syaoran said. "but we're not using cars, hunnie." He led them to a garage with motorcycles. There were ten cycles there and all of them are of the same type and models. "So there will be one for each then."  
  
"I don't know how to ride though," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I second to that," Meilin added.  
  
"You can ride with me, Tomoyo-chan," Aya said and hopped on a motorcycle. Tomoyo smiled and hopped behind him. Seeing this, Eriol rolled his eyes and got on his own bike.  
  
"Riding with me, gurl?" Mark said to Meilin as he turned on the engine of his own bike. Meilin got on without hesitating and gripped his waist though the thing ain't moving yet.  
  
Syaoran, Alex and Sakura got on their own bikes and they all began following Syaoran to the amusement park. All were amazed that Sakura knew how to ride. She kept up with Syaoran who was leading the way and Tomoyo smiled at the scene. They were such a kawaii couple.  
  
"Where did you learn to ride?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"From Alex," she replied. She wanted to speed up more but she didn't know the way they were going.  
  
"Hey Xiao!!!" Alex called out. "Are you taking us to the Bewitched Kingdom Amusement Park?"  
  
"Yep!" Syaoran answered. "You still remember that!?"  
  
"Yeah sure! How can I forget that place!?!" Alex said and was now beside him. "What about racing up til there?"  
  
"Why not!?" Syaoran accepted and began speeding up. The roads were empty---- no wonder since the people was scared to go out now. Sakura couldn't believe that those two just ran off leaving them behind. She could keep up with them but she didn't want to leave the others behind.  
  
Aya, Mark and Eriol kept up with her and were now beside her. Sakura envied Tomoyo and Meilin for riding with their boyfriends. How she wished she could ride with her boyfriend too---- but the thing is she ain't got any!  
  
"Where are those guys upto?" Aya asked.  
  
"They had a race til the amusement park," Sakura said. "I can keep up with them but I don't you guys to be left behind."  
  
"Did Syaoran tell you the name of the amusement park by the way?" Mark asked.  
  
"Alex mentioned Bewitched Kingdom Amusement Park," Sakura replied.  
  
"I know that place!" Eriol said. "Follow me then."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After twenty minutes of riding, they soon reached the amusement park. They found Alex and Syaoran panting on the parking lot, most probably waiting for them. They all got off their bikes and rushed towards the two guys. Meilin was the most in rage.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!!?!?!?!" she growled at Syaoran. "Having a race WITHOUT even thinking about us!!! We're LUCKY to have Eriol here as he knew the place!!!"  
  
"Fine, we're sorry," Syaoran said. "Well, anyways, you're all here so let's have fun now."  
  
"Look who's now excited for the park," Eriol teased.  
  
"Shut up," Syaoran said and walked towards the counter to buy tickets for them.  
  
Sakura waked towards Alex and handed him a hanky to wipe off his sweat. "So who won?" she asked.  
  
"Me ofcourse!" Alex said smirking. "That Syaoran is no match for me!"  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Syaoran said. "You just started first that's all!"  
  
"Whatever!" Alex said. They walked at the entrance of the park and they all got a map. There are so many rides and stuffs there and Sakura couldn't help herself but smile. It was now sunset so the park had all the lights switched on. The lights were great.  
  
-= Amusement Park =-  
  
"They're having fireworks later," Syaoran stated. "So what do we ride first?"  
  
"What about Sakura's fave ride?" Alex suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah, let's go there then!" Aya agreed.  
  
Sakura was confused and all, wondering what are they talking about. "Huh?" was all she could say.  
  
"House of Horror," Alex answered. "What else is your favorite ride eh?"  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed and gave him a playful punch. "Anyways, what do you guys want to ride?"  
  
"Why don't we try The Maze?" Meilin suggested. They all agreed and walked towards the maze counter.  
  
There were many people there too and most of them were little kids with their parents. The gang was sure that the adults brought their kids along just to cheer them up and to let the kids know that everything was fine though it ain't.  
  
-= The Maze counter =-  
  
"How many are you?" the counter asked.  
  
"Eight," Meilin answered. "Three girls, five boys."  
  
"Oh ok," the maze counter said then handed her fake pistols. "These pistols are fake ok? If you give up or got lost or got trapped or anything, just pull the trigger and a light will come out. One of the staff members will bring you back here. You can find gift items on your way towards the end."  
  
"How much time do we have?" Mark asked.  
  
"You can choose between half an hour or an hour," the maze counter.  
  
"We'll take an hour please," Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Ok, that's settled. When time is up, the staff will bring you back here," the counter said. "You can enter one by one now. And oh, when a couple reach the end together, there will be a blast of fireworks if they are meant to be."  
  
"Are you saying that we're the ones who'll start the fireworks tonight?" Sakura asked. "And how will you know that the couple are meant to be?"  
  
"Yes, you'll start the fireworks in this area only," the counter noted. "There is a magician at the end of the maze. He'll know if the couple is meant to be. So off you go. Who'll go first?"  
  
Eriol entered the maze first and pocketed the pistol then he was followed by Alex after 5 minutes. And another 15 minutes, Aya entered then Tomoyo then Mark then Meilin then Sakura then Syaoran.  
  
-= The maze =-  
  
Eriol was tired turning left and right. He hadn't got an idea how huge the maze was and where exactly he was. Whenever he would a dead end he would go back where he started. He would know that he had been to a certain place before since he could smell his own scent on the grass.  
  
Luckily on his way, he found some cookies and a bottle of coke. When he got tired, he sat down on a corner and began munching the cookies.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Alex kept turning left whenever he could find a left turn. He didn't know exactly what he was doing. He just kept turning here and there and had no idea where north was. He found so many stuffs on the ground and picked it all up. Tired of carrying all the objects, he began to leave some of it in a corner---- except of course the food.  
  
He decided to take a rest and wished that he would meet Sakura at the end of the maze. And when he did, he wished the fireworks would start up. He knew it wouldn't happen though since Syaoran seemed more deserving of Sakura. 'But what's wrong in dreaming?' he said to himself.  
  
Alex ate the chocolate he found as he sat on the grass then later on, he heard someone coming towards him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Aya walked and walked hoping he would find Tomoyo somewhere near but instead, he found Alex munching some chocolate. He was open-mouthed when he found him. "How come you got chocolate?" Aya asked Alex.  
  
"I found it," Alex said. "Want some?"  
  
"Sure," Aya said then caught a bar of chocolate. "Heck! I'm tired. How come I didn't find any of these?"  
  
"Poor you and lucky me," Alex teased. "I found so many stuff on the ground-- --- pens, stationeries, notebooks, small perfumes, wallets."  
  
"Wallets?" Aya said. "Have money in it?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no," Alex answered. "That's why I left in a corner you know."  
  
"Where's this corner?"  
  
"I don't know, I took so many left turns you know." He gulped the orange juice and handed Aya some too. "I gotta get going now. Baboosh! And. Good luck man! Don't stay up here much longer. You might not meet your girl at the end. That's too bad.. no fireworks." With that he left him and ran as fast as he could so he couldn't catch up.  
  
Aya was left there but he stood up while eating. When he finished up his juice, he threw it aside then continued on his walking.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tomoyo was taking left and right turns continuously and had no idea where she was now. She had eaten the apck of cookies she found a while ago and had just finished her drink. She put her hands in pockets and felt the fake pistol the counter handed her.  
  
Under the moonlight, she could see some engravings on it. There were so many buttons in it so no wonder it was a fake pistol. She clicked the 'flashlight' button so she got a light now where she was going. The sun had settle down and the moon started to rise.  
  
She sighed and wished she would come across Aya any moment now. But little did she know that Aya was far behind her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mark was lucky to find Meilin eating in a corner. He let her some with him since they want to start the fireworks tonight. Meilin discovered the flashlight button and was holding hands now with Mark as they found their way towards the end.  
  
"You know the counter is such a cheater," Meilin said.  
  
"How can you say so?" Mark asked.  
  
"She didn't even tell us about this flashlight button."  
  
"Maybe she wants us to figure it out ourselves and lucky us we did."  
  
"So wanna start up the fireworks huh?"  
  
"Yes that's why I'm here with you right now," Mark said then gave her a kiss.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sakura was shivering all over now since the sun had gone. Out of the blue, she could hear the howls of wolves and the wings of bats flying above her head. In short, she was freaking out.  
  
"This is worse than House of Horror," she muttered as she took a left turn. "At least when I'm in the House of Horror, I have my friends with me but here? Damn! I'm alone or am I? Yeah I know I'm not alone here but I want somebody to be at my side."  
  
She found some stuffs lying on a corner when she met a dead end. She wondered who left those stuffs there but now at least she knew that one of her friends had passed that way. She checked it out trying to figure them out as well as she could use the moonlight as her light.  
  
She pocketed the small Un amore de Patou perfume and the small Tommy Girl vial. She was giving them to Meilin and Tomoyo and she really thanked the someone who left those stuffs there. Out of nowhere, she heard hooting of owls so she decided not to check the other stuffs.  
  
"Better get going," she ran covering her ears so she couldn't hear the noises and had her eyes closed. When she turned left, she felt herself being gripped by the arm by someone.  
  
Sakura began struggling out of the grip but still had her eyes closed. Her captor kept saying 'stay calm' but she couldn't.  
  
"Let me go!" she said while struggling. She punched the face of her captor by her free hand making the guy let go of her. She opened her eyes then and grinned innocently as she saw the guy she punched. The guy broke his nose and was nose bleeding.  
  
"I'm so sorry Syaoran!!!" she said trying to stop his nose bleeding.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" he growled angrily.  
  
"Hey I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!!!!" She kissed his forehead as if that would do him any better.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/n: It's so long now so I have to stop. I'll get right to my point any sooner now. But can you please send me a review first before closing this window? Please?!?!?!!?!? Tell me if I should continue this or not. You can flame me I don't mind it. Be out-spoken and tell me if this sucks though I know it is. Anyways, will yah click dat go button and tell me wat u think? 


	7. jealousy

A/n: Thanks for the peeps who reviewed!!! And oh this will end up as S+S and E+T, don't worry. hehehhe. And as for E+T fans, here's a treat for all of yah! Hope you'll like and I hope you all will keep reviewing. Love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
-=Chapter 6: the maze=-  
  
She pocketed the small Un amore de Patou perfume and the small Tommy Girl vial. She was giving them to Meilin and Tomoyo and she really thanked the someone who left those stuffs there. Out of nowhere, she heard hooting of owls so she decided not to check the other stuffs.  
  
"Better get going," she ran covering her ears so she couldn't hear the noises and had her eyes closed. When she turned left, she felt herself being gripped by the arm by someone.  
  
Sakura began struggling out of the grip but still had her eyes closed. Her captor kept saying 'stay calm' but she couldn't.  
  
"Let me go!" she said while struggling. She punched the face of her captor by her free hand making the guy let go of her. She opened her eyes then and grinned innocently as she saw the guy she punched. The guy broke his nose and was nose bleeding.  
  
"I'm so sorry Syaoran!!!" she said trying to stop his nose bleeding.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" he growled angrily.  
  
"Hey I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!!!!" She kissed his forehead as if that would do him any better.  
  
-=End of Chapter 6=-  
  
Chapter 7: jealousy  
  
Sakura fired her pistol and the gun released a cute blazing fire. The shot had no sound but the light was bright so no wonder their friends had seen it. Before a staff member came to Syaoran's aid, Sakura tried herself to help him with his nose bleeding.  
  
"I'm really so sorry," Sakura said in panic. She handed Syaoran her pink scented hanky to wipe the blood off his nose with trembling hands.  
  
"Will you stop shaking?" he asked.  
  
"I can't," Sakura said, not wanting to look on his nose with blood. "Don't want to see blood."  
  
"Didn't you study first aid?" he asked again.  
  
"I did but I was kinda sleeping when the doctor is discussing it," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. She jumped in shock as the staff member came into view.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," the staff member said. "So you two gave up?"  
  
"Well, he had broken his nose that's why," Sakura explained. "And I want to come with him."  
  
"Sure," the guy said. "I'm Steve by the way. Follow me please."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran, who had the hanky still on his nose, followed Steve back to the entrance of the maze. They had taken a shortcut so after a few minutes they reached the entrance again. The counter smiled at them when they came into view.  
  
"Had fun?" the counter asked them.  
  
"Yeah if this girl hadn't just broken my nose," Syaoran commented.  
  
"Look I'm so sorry for that ok?" Sakura once again apologized. "Any clinic around here?"  
  
"Yeah," Steve said and pointed towards the booth across the maze.  
  
Sakura guided Syaoran to the clinic and the nurse checked his broken nose. Sakura didn't dare to watch as the nurse covered up his bleeding nose. She didn't want to see blood and she didn't know why. She had just been scared of it this day.  
  
-=Inside the Maze=-  
  
Alex heard a gunshot, realizing that someone from his team had given up. He wondered who it was. He was getting tired of the left turns and right turns and it seemed it was of no end! Yeah right it was a maze and it was driving him dizzy and crazy. He sank to the ground and decided to pull the trigger of the pistol.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
That was the second time, Meilin and Mark heard the shot.  
  
"Who could it be?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I don't know," Mark said, holding her hand. He was about to kiss her, again when he heard his stomach grumble. He blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"That's ok," Meilin said sweetly, assuring him. "So you hungry huh?"  
  
"Yep, my tummy is complaining already," Mark, replied.  
  
"Let's get out from here then," Meilin said and pulled the trigger of her own pistol. It was like ages when someone picked them up. "What took you so long?" she asked the guy.  
  
"You're near the end you know," the guy replied. "That's why it took time for me to reach... both of you. Hey, you're the second couple who pulled the trigger!"  
  
"Second?" Meilin and Mark asked in unison.  
  
"Yep second and another guy who was tired already," Steve replied and led them to the entrance.  
  
"Who's the first couple?" Meilin asked, intrigued. "Does the girl have auburn hair and the guy has messy chocolate brown hair?"  
  
"Yep the cute couple," Steve said. "The girl had somewhat broke the guy's nose that's why they fired for help. According to the girl, the guy just gripped her arm out of nowhere causing her to punch him."  
  
"Oh," Mark and Meilin said together again and giggled softly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
So Aya, Tomoyo and Eriol were the only ones left in the maze. Aya was sure that he was just walking in circles now but he didn't give up and continued walking and walking, hoping that he would find his girlfriend any moment now.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Eriol almost jumped with joy as he found the booth meaning it was the end of the maze. He went inside the booth lifting the curtains up and was open- mouthed when he found Tomoyo sitting with a white-beard man across a room. The booth seemed so small from the outside but it was a huge room in the inside----- it wasn't a booth now at all.  
  
"Wow," the old man said as Eriol entered. Tomoyo flashed Eriol a smile and he smiled back. "Sit down," the man said to Eriol and he did. Eriol wasn't comfortable with Tomoyo around. He tried himself to keep his mind blank since he knew that Tomoyo could now read thoughts. The old man seemed to feel his tense. "Hey boy, don't worry, in this maze, no magic is allowed so she can't read what you think."  
  
Eriol sighed in relief and thought came flooding to his mind. 'What is she thinking about me right now? How long has she reached the end? How come I ended up with her all along? What will she say to me afterwards? Dammit! What is she thinking right now? How can she do that----- keeping her face blank? She just stared at me when I entered, what is that suppose to mean? What if the fireworks start because of us, what will Aya say to me? But well, that won't happen so just relax Eriol.'  
  
The old man closed his eyes and Tomoyo was really thinking that he was weird to feel Eriol's tension. "Give me your right hands, both of you," the old man said to them and they did. Tomoyo let out her right hand and Eriol let out his left hand. The old man touched Tomoyo's hand with his right while Eriol's with his left. He began to inhale the air and slowly opened his eyes. "MiH," he muttered under his breath and gripped their hands tighter.  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo asked sharply.  
  
"Made in Heaven," the old man replied, smiled then let go of their hands. "You're meant to be."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Eriol asked not wanting to believe all this.  
  
"Let's see," the old man said. "I'll give your powers back and hold each other's hands ok? Your auras will cause the fireworks start if your auras are compatible." The old man raised both his arms and splashed something twinkling at the two of them.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo felt their powers coming back and they held each other's hands. It was a gesture of friends so no biggie about it. Their auras were visible---- Eriol had blue while Tomoyo had purple. Both of them felt as if a blot of lightning struck them and Tomoyo screamed at the sudden feeling ending her up in Eriol's arms. With her scream, the fireworks outside started.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Aya saw the fireworks from where he was standing. 'I wonder who the lucky couple is?' he thought. Then out of nowhere, someone came to him and led him outside the maze. Aya followed the guy quickly and kept on wondering who started the fireworks.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Aya was in the entrance and found Meilin, Mark and Alex waiting there. "Hey there!" he greeted them and was wondering why are they all open-mouthed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're here," was all Meilin could say.  
  
"Yeah I'm here," Aya said, sitting down with them.  
  
"So that means." Mark began.  
  
"Eriol and Tomoyo are the couple," Alex ended.  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!" growled Aya. The three jumped as he growled in rage.  
  
"Yeah, it can't be Sakura and Syaoran since they are the first ones who went out of the maze," Mark said.  
  
"And since you're here and Eriol and Tomoyo are the only ones NOT around, they probably are the couple," Meilin added.  
  
"Don't worry man," Alex said, trying to cool Aya off. "Maybe it was just some kind of trick or something."  
  
Aya ignored him as he took sight of her princess walking towards them. He ran to her and he hugged her tightly. Tomoyo hugged her back not knowing what was up with him. "Hey, I miss you," he said sweetly.  
  
"I miss you too," she said softly to him. "How come you didn't come to the end huh?"  
  
"I have no idea," Aya said.  
  
"Didn't you try to come there?" Tomoyo said. "Or are you one of those who had pulled the triggers?"  
  
"It wasn't me you know," Aya tried to explain. "I was still in the maze when the fireworks started."  
  
"I missed the fireworks!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I was planning to record it!!! Damn this life."  
  
"Hey baby it's ok," Aya said. "There will be more fireworks later." He was about to kiss her when he sensed some powerful emotion near him: jealousy. He looked where the powerful feeling was coming but it faded all of a sudden when Sakura and Syaoran came into view.  
  
"So who's the lucky couple?" Sakura asked cheerfully.  
  
"Eriol and Tomoyo," Meilin answered avoiding Aya's eyes  
  
"Oh," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey descendant!" Eriol said having the sight of Syaoran's nose. "What happened to you?"  
  
"A girl just broke my nose in the maze," Syaraon answered glaring at Sakura.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for the thousandth time!" Sakura said. "I was trying to fix it with my powers but it's seemed gone a while ago. I'll try again." She made a swish of her hand towards his nose and he sighed in relief as the pain had gone away. He removed the band-aid off it and his nose was looking perfect as ever.  
  
"Thank you," Syaoran said. "SO everybody here eh?"  
  
"Yes!!" they all said.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" he asked again. "We can stay here until midnight since you're with the prince."  
  
"I want to eat!" Mark said loudly. They laughed at him including Meilin so they had no choice but to have their dinner on a restaurant inside the amusement park.  
  
-=After dinner=-  
  
The gang decided to have a swan ride on the lake so that the food they had eaten would be digested. Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Alex were on a same swan while Tomoyo and Meilin were with their boyfriends on two respected swans.  
  
Alex was the one driving the swan around the lake and Sakura was just staring up at the sky. She was smiling at the beautiful scene of it. There are many stars twinkling with the shining full moon but all of a sudden the sight brought creeps to her as birds came flying up the sky.  
  
"What the.?" she said as she figured out that those are not birds. "Hey Syao, are there any bats here in this planet?"  
  
"Yep there are many bats here," Syaoran replied. "Why? You've seen one?"  
  
"I've seen a flock," Sakura said and pointed up the sky. Her companions looked at the sky too and they saw the flock of bats blocking the moonlight.  
  
"As I've known, it's a bad omen," Alex said when the bats flew away.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran agreed. "When bats came blocking the moonlight, it means conquer."  
  
"You mean to say the Hu clan are coming?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Most probably," Syaoran replied.  
  
"When?" Sakura asked. "Please don't let it be now."  
  
"I'm sorry to say but it's now," Syaoran said and looked around for Hu soldiers.  
  
"Urgh! I hate that clan!!!!" complained Sakura. "They're ruining my wonderful night. This swan ride is just my second ride and I'm planning to ride all the rides here except the House of Horror."  
  
"They're just nearby," Syaoran informed them.  
  
"Do you think the others know about them?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Mark would have probably seen the bats," Syaoran said. "But I don't know for.."  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!! Aya!!!" Sakura yelled but the couple's swan was out of sight. "Shit!! Shit!!! Shit!!!! We have to find my bestfriend!!!"  
  
"Yeah we also have to find MY own bestfriend," Alex added, driving faster and looked around for Tomoyo and Aya. "Dammit where are they?!"  
  
"Right there!" Sakura said as she spotted Tomoyo and Aya's swan. "Aya!!!!!" she called out.  
  
Alex drove nearer to the other swan so that they could talk properly. "Hey the Hu's are around here somewhere," Syaoran said.  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"They're dangerous people wanting to conquer this planet," Sakura answered.  
  
"How do we get rid of these guys then?" Aya asked.  
  
"His powers are of emotional, I can sense it now," Eriol said.  
  
"You need physical powers," Syaoran said. "Both of you had emotional powers and that wouldn't help you much fighting those guys. Uuh, Eriol will you come with them? Just in case?"  
  
"Sure," Eriol said and leapt up to the other swan. "Don't forget to summon your sword my cute little descendant."  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran said. "Go now!! See yah!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Aya were all quiet watching their surroundings closely. Eriol was so ready now to summon his sword when someone showed up. But he was sure that the Hu would show up on them since they would know that they were now aware of their presence.  
  
"I think they know that we know," Aya said out of the blue. "It's like in the movies. When the bad guy got to know that the good guy know his plan, he will definitely change his plan, something like that. But don't trust bout that one because it was kinda wrong sometimes."  
  
"Why don't we just pretend that we don't know they're here?" Eriol said. "Those Hu's are stupid you know."  
  
"Yeah you're right," Aya said and tried himself to pretend everything was fine and as if he didn't know anything.  
  
Tomoyo was quiet and chose not to make any comments on their conversation. She was trying to read every person's mind she saw by the lakeside but she never got to read a Hu's mind. 'Maybe they don't have minds,' she thought. Then out of nowhere, Eriol answered her.  
  
'They have minds but they can keep it blank,' he told her but not speaking it out.  
  
'Oh ok. So how come you're inside my mind?' she asked.  
  
'I just heard your thought. I didn't mean to be in YOUR mind, sorry.'  
  
'That's ok,' she assured him by smiling at him. Suddenly someone gripped on her shoulders and pushed her back towards the lake but Eriol caught her by the arm so he too was taken deep into the lake. Aya was left alone on the swan, trying his best to help them out but he couldn't reach them.  
  
But he was sure that he felt a very strong emotion again coming from Eriol as he took Tomoyo's arms and went down with her: love.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/n: There yah go!!! Gomen if it sucks!!!! Please review!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! I'll be so glad to receive your reviews even your flames. Will yah click that go button down there now? Pretty please? With sugar on top? Til next tym. See yah! xxx-heavilycurSed 


End file.
